Turkey Dogs and Tattoos
by xLouderNow rjx
Summary: Father and Daughter. Jess and Kristine. The life of Trouble herself, her dad, and her mom, who just doesn't understand. Some Lit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NO**

**AN: So I don't know where this idea is going or what ya'll will think but PLEASE REVIEW. I know EVERYONE SAYS THAT but I ESPECIALLY LOVE IT!!!! And I want to know if I should continue.**

**.Chapter.1.**

Jess was reading in his recliner chair when the phone rang. Rory was out so he knew that meant he had to put down his book to answer it. It kept ringing annoyingly as he held his finger up to the phone as if to tell it one more second. He finally finished the sentence and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Kris. What's up?"

"Nothing, I um. I need you to come pick me up."

"Yeah sure where are you?"

"New Haven Police Station."

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "God, Kristine."

She waited for him to process. Saying as little as possible would be best.

"Do you need bail?"

"No, just a ride."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye."

He tried to focus on the lyrics to the Distillers song that was playing through the speakers of his car, but he couldn't help worrying. What had it been this time? It had never been so bad that she had gotten arrested. Usually just detention, a couple suspensions, town meeting lectures from Taylor. Never this. She was eighteen! That's what made him nervous. She had most certainly gotten this side of her from him, but he was forty now and hopefully she would move past it like he did. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

Kris was in a cell. A real cell. She was by herself and it was only until her dad got here but still, a cell. She slid down the concrete wall and sat on the floor. She was wearing torn jeans and a dark gray hoodie. Her black Chuck Taylors were old and worn. Her hair fell forward as she looked down. Kris had always had a lighter brown hair than both her parents and no one new why. Jess said it was from his side of the family. Her dark eyeliner was smudged from wiping her eyes but her blue eyes were as bright as ever.

It was stupid really. The whole thing was stupid. Society did not understand the freedom that she had needed. That everyone needed. She remembered having a principal in elementary school for a year that changed all the rules. They couldn't throw a tennis ball against the giant brick wall on the playground, couldn't climb up the slide in case of a small collision, couldn't even eat real hot dogs. Turkey dogs. Who ever heard of a turkey dog? Stupid rules in society had brought the world to turkey dogs.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the gates being opened. She looked up to see an officer with keys and her father standing behind him. His hair was slightly graying but he looked the same as in pictures she had seen of him and her mom when they were younger.

They rode home in silence. He stopped the engine once they got to their house. Silence was always what the two had in common, amongst many others, but silence was big on the list. Once he realized she wasn't going to talk, he opened his door. Before he could get out she told him, "I'm gonna go for a walk, if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine."

He waited a good forty-five minutes before going to find her. He started walking down the bridge and her head shot up.

"Am I really that scary?"

"Sorry, I just didn't know who it was."

"It's always me."

"I know." He handed her a cup of coffee. "Oh god. You have no idea how much I need this."

"Figured."

They just stood looking out on the water, thinking. Jess decided he had to play the Dad Card.

"So. Are you gonna tell me or should I just push you in the water now."

"Am I that frustrating?"

"Don't change the subject. And yes."

"It's so stupid."

"I figured."

"I mean I don't even know why they would-"

"Just tell me you weren't with him."

She took a deep breath. "I was with Bryan."

"Of course you were."

"But Dad he had nothing to do with it."

He laughed. "Of course he didn't."

"Stop. Just because I'm dating him doesn't mean you have to hate him."

"That's not why I hate him."

"Sure."

"I just…He doesn't seem like a good guy."

"Mom said it was because you don't want me with someone that is what you were like. When you dated Mom."

"Why would she say…Okay we are getting off topic. Tell me what happened."

"I was in New Haven with Bryan and Allie and Patrick and Steve and John."

"So everyone that likes you."

"Ha ha. So we were just walking around after the concert we went to. And we walked past this old sports store that John said his brother used to work at and we were bored so we kind of…broke in."

"Were you drinking?"

"No…well maybe a little but not me. I think Patrick and Allie were but earlier not before we went in there. So we went in and were just riding bikes around the aisles and throwing footballs and then the cops came."

"Did an alarm go off?"

"The store was so old it didn't have one. Someone complained about the noise or something and then there we were."

"I can't believe you were that dumb."

"Me neither."

"You know…you have to tell her."

She sighed. "Oprah?"

"No…"

"Because you know how much she loves to cover these types of things with-"

"Your mom."

"How bout you tell her?"

"Yeah not happening. Why aren't you talking again?"

"No reason."

"There must be a reason. There always is but there have been so many that I forget what fight you guys are on."

"Funny, funny guy."

"She went to a movie night so she won't be home for an hour or so. So what is it that you fought about."

"Bryan."

"That's usually our job."

"Yeah well I made a mistake about telling her something and now it's worse than usual."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That I slept with Bryan."

"Aw jeez."

"Hey you asked!"

"But I didn't think you'd get all "7th Heaven" and tell me all about your life!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's fine."

"If you say so."

"You still need to tell her."

"How would she know if no one tells her?"

"Because if you don't tell her then I will tell her something about you."

Her eyes got worried. "You wouldn't."

"Yes I think I would."

"Dad! You promised!"

"But when you get arrested, I get to break the rules."

"I can't believe this."

"Hey, you're the one who got the tattoo."

"But I never even told you about it!"

"But I saw it."  
"Only because I didn't know you were home."

"You walked into the house with your bathing suit on and it's right on your back! I was just an innocent bystander."

"A bystander who uses this information as a constant source of black mail."

"It's not my fault that your mom said no. I didn't care."

"But it's the band's symbol and everyone was getting them so I couldn't not."

"Again, I'm not the one who said no."  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They looked out at the water.

"So did they bring you in a cop car?"

"Yup."

"All of you?"

"Yup."

"With the siren on?"

"No."

"Bummer."

"Total bummer."

They stayed silent again.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW! CONTINUE?**

Kristine walked in and saw her mom making coffee and putting things away in the kitchen. She turned to Jess and whispered, "I think I left my um coat at the bridge. I should go-"

"Tell your mom while I go to bed. Goodnight!" He dropped his stuff on the table and disappeared into his and Rory's room.

"I hate you." She whispered after him. She stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Hey mom."

"Hey. How was the concert?"

"As great as Auntie Lane said it was going to be. Listen, can I talk to you maybe?"

"Can it wait til tomorrow? We had a 1987 movie marathon and I'm super tired."

"Well it's kind of important."

"Kris, I'm sure it can wait." Kristine could tell her mom was still mad at her.

"It would be better if-"

"Tomorrow morning, I promise." And she went into her room and shut her door.

Kris sighed and walked down the hallway to her room.

She tried sleeping but it didn't work. She was more than excited when Bryan knocked on her window a half hour later at 1:30. She opened the window of her first floor room.

"Hey." She looked up at his messy brown hair. He must have tried sleeping too.

"Hey. Wanna come out?"

"Yeah." She looked behind her and climbed out the window and to the side yard.

"So how did it go over in your house."

"It didn't."

"What?"

"My mom got home late and when I tried to tell her she went to bed."

"And your dad?"

"Is pissed but he is way more understanding then she'll be."

"I'm grounded for at least three months. My parents are in bed now but I got Joey covering for me just in case."

"Your eleven year old brother's got it covered?"

"Do not mock."

"I am not, I just wish I had someone to cover for me."

"I'll share him."

"Okay." She kissed him.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"I can't. We're both in enough trouble. But, if you can get away tomorrow, I am going to the Richard Gilmore Retirement Party tomorrow and would love an early ride home."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on, we can sneak away and then go see that Litchfield post-punk, kind of Joy Division-y band that you like and I can never remember the name of."

"I'll see what Joey can do."

"Great." She kissed him again. "Bye."

"Bye."

He walked away and she walked back toward the window. She lifted herself up and swung her legs over. She looked up into her room and saw her mom looking back at her standing in the door way. Kristine froze.

"Hi, there."

"Hi Mom." She climbed back threw.

"Whatchya doin'?"

"Nothing. Listen I know this looks bad but-"

"It's fine. But uh…" Rory looked down and sighed. "You wanna explain this?" She pulled an envelope out from behind her back, closed her eyes, and handed it to Kristine. Kristine opened it and pulled out a copy of her mug shot. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"This was what I needed to talk to you about."

"Should I sit?"

"Probably." Rory went and sat on her bed. "Mom."

"Kris."

"I got arrested for breaking into a sports store in New Haven."

Rory took a deep breath and looked up at Kris. "Why?"

"Why…?"

"Why would you be that dumb?" Kris came and sat next to her.

"I don't know I was just…having fun, I guess and then-"

"You lost control."

"Yeah."

"You were with Bryan?"

"Why do both of you just assume that?"

"Because he would do something like this."

"I was with everyone else too, including Allie. You like Allie."

"I know, I'm sorry." They both laid back.

"Listen, I am really, really, really-"

"I've gotten arrested."

"What?!"

"When I was 20."

"You're kidding!"

"I stole a boat with my ex-boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Logan Huntzberger. His dad was my boss at an internship and he told me I didn't have what it took to be a journalist and I wigged."

"That is so not true."

"I know that now. But I was upset."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"I got arrested."

"Me too."

"I was just with Bryan."

"I know. I'm jealous of your…bravery I guess."

"What?"

"Really, I am."

"I've always wished I could write like you or dad."

"I have secretly wanted to go blond since I was a teenager."

"I want to be good at sports."

"I can't make a peanut butter sandwich."

"But my lunches in elementary school?"

"Your dad."

"That's so funny! Mom, I um. I got a tattoo."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Kris!"

"I'm sorry, I had to!"

"You did not."

"Fine I wanted to."

"Is it the guys' bands' logo?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"My back."

"I can't believe you did! Who else knows?"

"No one really."

"You're lying, I can tell."

"Fine, maybe Dad knows of its existence in a-"

"Jess knows?! He didn't say anything! I am going to kill him!"  
"Please don't!"

"Fine. "I'll just kick him really hard."

"Good enough."

"I have to go to bed. I just want you to know, it's not okay, what you did, and you will be punished. Just please stop lying to me."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Night."


End file.
